This is a study intended to test the hypothesis that growth hormone deficient (GHD) children who are finished growing continue to need growth hormone (GH) treatment to complete maturation of body composition to a healthy adult state. The rationale of the proposed study is based upon the assumption that growth hormone is an essential metabolic hormone which is secreted throughout life serving to integrate multiple facets of physiology consistent with normal body morphology and function. The metabolic role of GH encompasses generalized effects on body composition and specific effects on metabolism, bone mineral density, functional, and psychologic parameters. The study entail recruiting young growth hormone deficient (GHD) patients who have completed their growth to continue either on GH or placebo. Cardiac studies, bone density and quality of life questionaires are performed while still on GH therapy and the patients are subsequently randomized. After two years, the studies are repeated. At this time, 2 patients, both young women have started therapy. One male is about to start the study this week. No problems have been encountered.